


shiver

by poetictragedy



Series: thirty prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Gen, Light Masochism, Light Nipple Play, Masturbation, mentions of possible bottom!Derek, mentions of possible pack orgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the night Derek has been waiting for. The apartment is empty and he’s all alone, free to touch himself and explore every inch of his body that’s gone untouched for so long. Derek can’t <em>even remember</em> the last time he’s done this and he intends on going slow, on dragging his play out for as long as he can before going insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: prepared (though Derek isn't really _preparing_ for anything but whatever).
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.

The cold sheets press against Derek’s back and he shivers, squirming against them as he works out of his jeans. He kicks the denim off the edge of the mattress and the soft thump of the fabric falling onto the ground fills the air. It’s the only sound in the room — save for Derek’s shallow breathing and the rustling of the sheet underneath him.

Derek moves a hand down his stomach, idly toying with his navel for a moment, letting his fingertips go along his abs, feeling each bump. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath through his nose, letting his hand inch down further.

His fingertips slide underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and dip even lower. Derek arches the moment his fingers touch the base of his cock and he moves his free hand up, resting it on his chest, just over his nipple.

This is the night Derek has been waiting for. The apartment is empty and he’s all alone, free to touch himself and explore every inch of his body that’s gone untouched for so long. Derek can’t  _even remember_  the last time he’s done this and he intends on going slow, on dragging his play out for as long as he can before going insane.

A gasp escapes as he wraps a hand around his cock and Derek strokes his length slowly, feeling himself harden completely. This is always his favourite part; the actual masturbation, the slide of his palm and fingers over his shaft.

While he strokes himself slowly, Derek moves his hand down and presses a fingertip against his nipple, rubbing in slow circles. He’s never told anyone that he’s been with that enjoys that and mostly only does it whenever he’s jerking off. 

The hardened skin underneath his fingers is overly sensitive and he lightly scrapes his nails over his nipple, arching off the bed with a moan. Being a werewolf means that everything is heightened and that includes his pleasure, so there isn’t a part of his body that isn’t an erogenous zone.

Derek slowly pulls his hand out of his underwear and lifts his hips, sliding the fabric down before kicking them away. Once he’s naked, he spreads his legs and slips a hand down between them, moving his fingers just behind his balls, touching his entrance.

“Fuck,” he breathes as he rubs the pad of his finger along his rim, just barely pressing it inside before retracting it. Derek licks his lips and drags his teeth along the lower one as he reaches around for the bottle of lube he laid on the mattress.

Once he has the lube, Derek pops the top and pours some of the contents onto his fingertips, dropping them back down again. He bends his knees and draws them up to his chest, sliding a fingertip along the crease of his ass, then back up.

As soon as that first finger sinks in, he howls quietly and tips his head back, panting harshly because it’s been  _far_  too long since he’s done this. He goes slow, just barely working the tip inside of him, and whimpers loudly, imagining someone else’s fingers inside of him.

Derek pictures Jackson between his legs, the teen’s hand where his own is, and one of those long fingers sliding into him. His cock throbs at the thought and Derek can’t help but moan, slipping the first digit in all the way, wiggling his hips against his hand.

And this isn’t the first time Derek’s fantasized about Jackson. Not long after biting him, the Alpha started thinking about the teenager in ways that he  _knows_  are wrong — but that doesn’t stop him.

The room is warm and Derek’s just starting to sweat. A thin sheen covers his body as he works his finger in and out slowly. His muscles relax against the intrusion and clench as the digit slips out, pulling a low moan from his throat.

He eventually works himself up to two fingers and pumps them in slowly, leaving his cock untouched because he knows that if he touches himself, he’ll come within minutes. This is about exploring, taking his time, and letting go of his sexual frustrations.

With two fingers in, Derek starts lifting his hips, just barely. He rotates them and works himself against his hand, arching his back when he hits his prostate. 

It’s been a while since Derek has felt anywhere  _near_  as good as how he’s feeling now — he just wishes someone were there to enjoy it with him. He wishes someone was there, between his legs and over his body, pushing their fingers inside of him until he’s a writhing, moaning mess.

“Jackson,” he gasps, his eyes sliding shut and his head tilting back against the pillow. Sweat is already causing his hair to stick to his scalp and he can feel the pillowcase grow damp.

Derek crooks his fingers slightly and drags them out. His entire body shudders and his chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. The need to touch his cock and come washes over him and for a fleeting second, Derek almost reaches down to stroke himself. Instead of doing that, though, he pushes three fingers into his ass and bites back another howl, not wanting to alarm his neighbors.

There’s a burn and a stretch, werewolf healing or not, and Derek _loves_  the pain that comes with this. He loves the ache in his wrist, the way his ass hurts for that split second, and he tries to hold onto it as long as he can, suppressing his healing for a while.

Once all three fingers are sunk in all the way, Derek lays against the bed and spreads his legs as wide as he can. His thighs are trembling, his toes curling with pleasure, and he opens his eyes to look at the ceiling for a moment. 

Pain rocks his body as he separates his fingers and he’s never been this hard in his entire life. The slow burn that comes with dragging all three digits out makes Derek whimper and he looks down at himself. He looks at the hard line of his cock, which is curved up toward his stomach, and watches his hand disappear between his legs, gasping.

With his free hand, Derek touches the hair just above his cock. It’s not much, just a small amount, and he runs his fingers through the short, dark curls. He then slides the length of his hand along his cock, wrapping his fingers over the head as he rubs his palm against the shaft.

His eyes snap shut and he arches once more, lifting his hips off the bed so he can angle his wrist a little, getting his fingers in deeper. A moan settles deep in his chest, the noise vibrating throughout his body as Derek starts to fuck himself on his fingers.

For the second time that night, Jackson’s name slips from his lips and Derek’s body is aching for the teenager. It hasn’t been this bad since he was a teen himself and he wants the beta to claim him — even has half the mind to call Jackson up and beg for it.

But Derek is the Alpha and he _knows_  better. He knows better than to beg some teenage beta to fuck him, though he wants it more than anything.

Still, he tucks the idea away for the moment and focuses on getting himself off. The fingers in his ass are moving faster and harder, separating as far as Derek can get them. He’s rubbing the head of his cock with his fingertips and eventually moves his had down to wrap around the base.

Derek thinks about Jackson above him, those brilliant blue eyes looking down at him. He imagines what the beta’s cock would feel like against his skin and then inside of him, twisting his body on the bed with a moan as soon as the image flashes across his mind.

And why he chose  _Jackson_  out of all his betas, Derek doesn’t know. He’s surrounded by good looking teenagers that tempt him every single day but chose  _the most arrogant_  one out of them all to pine over. Derek guesses he chose Jackson because they’re so much alike and, truth be told, the teen is exactly his type.

The thought of Jackson making him submit to him makes Derek shudder and he imagines it, can actually hear the words in his mind. Jackson, telling him just who the Alpha belongs to, and treating him like a bitch in heat. Which, okay, is exactly how Derek is acting right now and he knows that’s how he would actually act if anything were to happen between him and Jackson.

Contorting his body so his torso is still on the mattress but his hips and legs are twisting, Derek slips his fingers out. A whine settles low in his throat and he swaps hands, using the one that had been on his cock. Three fingers slide into him with ease and Derek starts up a nice rhythm with his hips: fucking back against his hand, then forward into his fist.

“Fuck,” Derek moans to the empty room, clenching his eyes shut as he presses his fingers against his prostate every time he drags them out. It makes him shudder violently, his body tightening and his balls drawing up, his orgasm slowly approaching.

If Derek could have his way, though, he thinks maybe he would sleep with his entire pack. They would become closer, after all, and it’s not like Derek doesn’t think all of them are attractive — because he does. Even Stiles, who’s still human but,  _god_ , that mouth of his would look good wrapped around Derek’s cock.

Derek’s mind jumps from one track to another. Instead of thinking about Jackson alone, he fantasizes about his entire pack. Thinks about Stiles laying on the mattress below him, taking every inch of his cock while Jackson fucks Derek from behind. 

Thoughts of every member of his pack on his bed makes Derek’s cock throb in his hand and he squeezes the base, whimpering. He wants that, wants to be that for the pack, and he wants to be the best Alpha he can be for all of them. What better way than helping them all get off?

Just then, Derek draws his fingers together and twists them. He pushes all three digits in and out quickly, his body trembling from pleasure and his building orgasm — which Derek can  _tell_  is going to be good. He can feel it in his gut, can feel the tight coil of heat draw tighter and the fire radiate through his body.

What sends Derek over the edge, though, is thinking about watching his pack fuck each other. He can see himself standing in the corner while the teenagers spread out on his bed, all a blur of limbs and breathless noises. Small whimpers and moans, heads throwing back in ecstasy and bodies shaking as their orgasms hit.

A strangled noise leaves Derek’s throat as his muscles clench around his fingers and he bucks into his fist, stroking himself quickly. He comes with a loud grunt, his eyes rolling behind the lids, and his chest rising and falling heavily as he pants.

Derek’s orgasm hits him hard and he feels completely wrecked when he comes down from it, whimpering as he removes his fingers. He lays back on the mattress with a huff and stares at the ceiling, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

One day, Derek decides, he’s going to ask the pack if they want to come over and pitch the idea of a pack orgy to them. The thought makes him bite down on his lip and he whimpers, rolling the skin between his teeth as he gets up, wobbling on his legs for a moment. He gets his balance back quickly and grabs his boxers, tugging them on before moving to get in the shower.

The water hits his body and, once again, Derek pictures his pack — though he thinks about being with them all, individually. It makes him hard again (gotta love werewolf stamina, he thinks) and he jerks off again, this time moaning the name of whoever’s on his mind last — who just so happens to be Stiles.


End file.
